Angels in the Night
by The Mominator
Summary: Two boys were crying and no one was listening....but the angels.
1. Angels in the Night

**A/N: I am borrowing two characters from the show Saving Grace. **

**Yes I am using NEW characters, well I won't apologize for having an imagination and using different characters other than the NORM. **

**If you are unfamiliar with the show, it's a cop show with the supernatural. I do enjoy the supernatural. **

**Angels in the Night**

**Chapter One**

**Oklahoma City, Oklahoma**

The bar is smoke filled, he sniffs in the aroma of the stale cigars and cigarettes and a long ago memory fills his head. He sits at the bar, scanning the unfamiliar surroundings. Soon he is approached by a tall, thin, gray haired man. "What'll you have," he says with a southern drawl. "Beer," he answers quickly.

"Been a long time Bobby."

He smiles at the sound of the familiar voice, "Earl, long time. Where am I?"

"It's a place I've been hanging out for a few years now; I believe the locals here call it a 'cop bar'."

"Ah, there isn't anyone here but you, me and the bartender."

A small petite woman with shoulder length, blonde wavy hair steps up to the bar, "Earl what's going on?" she says with a sassy tone.

"Grace suddenly lost your manners," he says as he points with his thumb to the gentlemen sitting next to him. "Bobby Goren this is Grace Hanadarko and I believe that the two of you have something in common, or should I say….you _are_ both looking for the same thing."

Simultaneously a gasp is heard from a man in New York and a woman in Oklahoma, both sit up in bed and rub their eyes.

**Springer Publishing Company**

**Manhattan**

"You stupid clumsy fool, look what you did to my coat."

"I….I'm sorry, it was an accident."

"You're an accident, you moron." He glares at her as she makes her way through the lobby of the office building. He follows her with his eyes, watching as she gets on the elevator. He watches as the numbers light up stopping at the seventh floor."

"Schroeder," he turns when he hears his name. "Come on let's go, the mess isn't up there," Nodding his head as he follows his employer, John Keller, down the stairs to the basement. "You start over there."

After close to five hours of clearing away debris, "You can take care of the rest of this. Tomorrow we'll start hauling out this shit." Schroeder's reply is a nod. "You're not much of a talker, are you?"

"If I'm not doing the job to your satisfaction…."

He raises his hand to pat him of the back, Schroeder cowls, Keller pulls his hand back, "No, no you're a good worker." Keller bends down picking up his pack, "Remember to load up everything," he pauses rubbing his chin. "No never mind that, I'll leave you the truck, just load up the stuff you won't need tomorrow."

"Sure."

He returns to his task as Keller leaves the room, _you stupid clumsy fool, look what you did to my coat_. _You're an accident, you moron. _He works faster trying to keep his focus on his job. A memory of many years ago comes to mind.

"_Clean it up!"_

"_I'm sorry Mommy, it was an accident."_

"_You're an accident, now clean it up!"_

_He stretches his seven-year-old body as far as he can to pick up the sponge that lies next to the faucet. He cannot reach. She picks up the dirty sponge he steps back eyeing it. She hands it out to him. On his knees he begins to clean up the mess, "You missed a spot," she says as she blows a stream of smoke from her Parliament cigarette. He crawls around on the floor desperately searching for the remaining coffee. "I….I can't, where?" he looks up at her as tears fill his eyes._

_She stands as she crushes out the cigarette, "Useless, you're useless." Grabbing his hand she pulls him up, the burning sensation was intense at first but then it stopped._

He finds himself sitting in the middle of debris, sweat pouring down his back and his face. Quickly he finishes the job, moments later he is loading up the equipment, carrying the tools up the stairs. He is a large man standing at 6 feet 4 inches tall. Broad shoulders, red hair and strong muscular arms from lifting weights every day. He opens the door to the lobby and sees her, "My appointment book, you lost my appointment book, incompetence, all I ever find are incompetent people around me."

"Miss Olsen I'm sorry."

He continues his task of storing the cleaning equipment into the back of the van.

"Remind me in the morning to fire you."

He turns his attention as he hears her voice. He watches her as she gets into a cab that is directly in front of him. Moments later he is following the cab, through the busy streets of Manhattan, then surprisingly over the bridge into Brooklyn. "You live in Brooklyn? That is a surprise." The cab stops in front of a six-floor walk up. He circles the block a few times looking for a place to park, after three trips he finds one.

He scans the names on the buzzer, "Olsen," he presses the buzzer to apartment 2 A. "Yes, who is it?"

"Ma'am it's the cab driver you forgot something in my cab."

"I did?" she pauses.

"Yes Ma'am," he pauses. "You are Miss Olsen?"

"Yes I am," she pushes the buzzer allowing him access to her apartment.

**The Next Morning**

**10 A.M.**

"No I'm sorry Sir, Miss Olsen is not in yet, may I take a message?"

"_Have her call George Upton as soon as she gets in."_

"Yes Sir I will," she hears the phone disconnect_. _

"Morning Tina, where is the, um…."

"Hatchet woman," she shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know she's not in yet. I have called her cell; it goes to voice mail, her apartment….no answer."

"Maybe she had a date and," he shrugs his shoulders, "You know…."

"A date with who? Frankenstien's monster?" Tina picks up her coffee cup as she sits back in the chair, "I've been working for her for over six months." She takes a long sip of coffee, "And I found out that I have outlasted every assistant she's had. Anyway, one thing I know for sure is that she does not date at all, takes up too much time she says."

**Brooklyn**

Justin Wright passes by apartment 2a and frowns when he sees the door open, he knocks as he opens it further, "Oh my God," he covers his mouth horrified at the sight, "Claire!"

**SVU-Squad Room **

"Claire Olsen, thirty-four was found by a neighbor who was on his way to work," says Captain Cragen as he hands a file to Detective Munch. "Her door was slightly open and when he walked in he found her, she's at King County now." Cragen lifts the paper and continues to read, "She was beaten about the face and she was found nude, however it has not been determined if she was sexually assaulted."

**King County Hospital**

"Doctor how is she?" asks Fin.

"We are preparing her for surgery."

Munch asks, "Surgery?"

"Yes she has scalp lacerations and extensive multiple facial fractures and lacerations. Every bone in the mid-portion of her face was broken."

"Any sign of sexual assault?" Munch asks.

"No, no tears or semen."

"How long before we can speak with her?"

"I can't say, Detective ah…."

"Fin."

"Sorry Detective it's been a long day and it's only 11 a.m."

"I understand Doctor."

Doctor Neville continues, "After the surgery, it will….she may have permanent brain damage. My experience tells me that the chances of her recalling what happened and who attacked her, are very slim." He turns at the sound of his name, "Excuse me."

"Sure….thanks Doc." Munch says as he turns to face his partner. "Someone was very angry at this woman. They wanted her to live but....to be totally humiliated."

**That was just a dose, Earl is an Angel just in case you were wondering, of the supernatural....more to come....**

**As I said I love it, how about you?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Brooklyn**

**1970**

The high-pitched scream is heard through the walls of the old apartment building. Vic Appleton, in apartment 302 frowns at the familiar sound, raising the volume on his television set. Nancy Carter, in apartment 306, picks up the phone with protest from her husband Doug. "Nancy don't, it's none of our business."

"It's none of our business Doug?" She begins to dial, "You're wrong it is our business," she frowns at her husband of ten years. "I must say that I am surprised at your reaction. He's just a little boy one day those screams will end," she pauses listening. The screams have ended. "She's gone to far this time and I don't know about you but I will do what I can to avoid that end."

The police arrive within 10 minutes and it is, as Nancy feared, the second and third degree burns on his arm have stopped the crying, the little boy is unconscious.

**The Next Day**

**Another Brooklyn Residence**

"You selfish, self serving son of a bitch," the woman screams.

"Calm down, you'll wake up the whole neighborhood."

"Don't tell me what to do," she tosses the ashtray in her hand and it misses his ear by less than half an inch.

"Frances, I said calm down…." He says commanding, the sudden banging on the door cause them to turn their attention away from one another.

"Police," the banging continues, "Open the door."

"Goddamn nosy neighbors," he turns away from her, "You can't…." he stops dead in his tracks at the sight of the boy on the kitchen floor, blood flowing from the back of his head.

The banging continues, "Open the door, now!"

"You...." he wags his finger at her as he lifts his sons head on to his lap. "Look what you did. Just don't stand there, open the door."

**April 2003**

He stands next to the door of the basement waiting for his employer, John Keller, to arrive. He watches and listens, the two Detectives, Munch and Fin, unusual names for cops that's for sure, he thinks, are asking questions of everyone in the lobby. They have spoken to him, he did not hesitate with his responses, he admitted that he bumped into her, literally, yesterday, but does not know her personally. Both are true statements, they asked why he was here, he answered to clean out the basement, someone started a fire down there last week and he and his employer, Mr. Keller, have been hired to clean it up. They thanked him and moved onto the next person.

He leans up against the side of the closed door, Keller has the key or he would have begun working. He is forced to stay on the outside of the door, so he watches the two detectives asking questions about Claire Olsen. He doesn't feel a sense of pride for what he did, he feels relief.

The voice, the mannerisms, yes, she was just like his mother. Since his release from prison, he has only seen Lois Schroeder once and once was enough. He was hoping for a change in her attitude toward him and life itself but it is as it has always been, she is still a mean and bitter woman. Within five minutes of his visit, she went on a rant about him, if it hadn't been for him her life would have been better, more productive. He walked away from her and never looked back, that was 13 months ago.

He is grateful that Keller has given him a job, its a dirty one but the money is good. After his release from prison he was as, most ex-cons, worried that employment will be hard to obtain. He spent 18 years behind bars, for murder in the second degree, never received parole he served every day of his sentence. _18 years for offing that prick. He deserved it as well, as if I was even interested in his slut of a__girlfriend. I showed him_. Usually the alcohol and the drugs would keep him composed but not that night. He couldn't hold in the anger anymore, once he let it out he couldn't stop himself. He has stayed away from any form of mind-altering drug since his release, he has found something else to alleviate the anger and the stress, lifting weights, which he began in prison and he jogs for miles everyday but yesterday the anger resurfaced, he wonders will he be able to contain it.

He rarely got into trouble in prison, because he was on mediation most of the time, medication that stifled his feelings. Borderline personality disorder, he has heard it so many times. Year after year and doctor after doctor would tell him this, _Todd is very unstable in relationships and in his decision making and his moods, he is prone to be impulsive and_ _insecure_. _Insecure_, he chuckles to himself, _yes because throughout_ _my life I always had someone to give me the confidence to be the best I could, yeah_ _right, thanks Mom_.

He watches as the detectives enter the elevator. He has not moved from the basement door, he stands still looking calm, patiently waiting for John Keller. His mind once again wanders, he suddenly has a strong desire for a drink, he shakes his head to chase that thought from his mind. He hears the words of Doctor Justin Oliver, _drugs and_ _alcohol never solve the problem they enhance it._ Doctor Oliver had another diagnosis that was put into his file, _Todd has the characteristics of a person with avoidant personality disorder, he is hypersensitive to any rejection and social withdrawal is the result, though he has, as all human begins, a strong need for love and acceptance._

**The Next Day**

John Keller is a short, stout man who spent a few years of his life behind bars. He started the debris removal company 12 years ago and always employees ex-cons. Each job, depending on the size can employee at least six men, him included. Today the job is huge and all of his employees are working together. "This is going to take at least a week to clean up this mess; we have to sort the shit."

"Sort, what are you nuts?" Lonnie Brewer asks.

"We sort it Lonnie, we make more money."

"Fine with me," Lonnie says as he puts on a pair of work gloves.

"OK let's split up into teams of two, one to sort and one to dump." He scans the area, "Todd you're with me, Lonnie you and George and of course that leaves Chris and Walt." He claps his hands once, "Alright guys lets get to work."

**A Few Days Later**

**A little after 12 p.m.**

Lunchtime for the workers of the Keller Waste Removal Company, a great deal of chatter is heard from the men. Sitting off to the side, slowly consuming his second Big Mac and fries is Todd.

"Hey Todd," Lonnie calls to him, "It's Friday, want to join us for a beer?"

He sits up as he wipes his mouth with the paper napkin, "Sure," he says excitedly as he smiles, he immediately sits back, feeling a bit embarrassed about his juvenile reaction, "Thanks."

**Murphy's Bar**

**Brooklyn**

The neighborhood bar, well it's in Lonnie's neighborhood is dark and full of music and laughter. "What the hell happened to Todd?"

"I don't know, that guy is definitely weird," Walt says.

"So are you," Chris interjects then takes a swig full of beer.

He stands on the sidewalk looking at the house that he once occupied many years ago. The house has been abandoned, Lois moved out two years ago, actually, she just got up and left. No sweet memories inside the two-bedroom Cape Cod house, only anger and cruelty, he can almost smell the pungent odor of alcohol, cigarettes and pot.

The night air is crisp and he sucks in a lungful as he continues to stare at his old house. He often wondered, as a kid, how his mother could afford a house. Easy, he came to find out later, prostitutes make a lot of money. The men would come and go, hour after hour and day after day. They were all his Uncles, Uncle Pete and Uncle Ted, they were regulars, married men who needed and wanted another woman to satisfy their needs.

Needs, his needs, he has needs too and once again he feels an aching in his groin, he returns inside the house and makes his way down to the basement. He stands still in the middle of the stairway, she is tied to a table, has been for most of the day, her eyes and mouth are covered. The relief he felt when he entered her, yes he needs to feel that way again.

She pretended to like him but it was a lie, once he approached her to ask her to dinner, she brushed him off. Yes, he was good enough to do favors for her but not good enough to keep company. He takes another step down, he hears her sob, he walks at a slow gait toward her as he unbuckles his belt, he tries to ignore her sobs, no one listened to his cries in the night, no one but....the urge he felt only moments ago has passed. She would visit him every night in the hospital when his dreams were scary and he would wake up crying. Her concern for him, he was a stranger to her, he never received care and concern from his mother that way.

He buckles his belt, searching his memory for her name, none. He shakes his head as he returns upstairs, no name because he never knew her name, in fact he can't remember what she looked like, _weird_, he thinks.

He exits the house and once again, his thoughts are toward days long past, his mother and her friends who every once in awhile sought out his attention, he spits on the ground and runs his fingers through his hair to erase that memory. The blare of a car horn, breaks his thoughts, he checks his watch. "I wonder if the guys are still at the bar." Before he turns to leave, he sprints up the pathway to the house and checks the front door, it is locked, no one will ever know that she is here.

**One Police Plaza**

**Major Case Squad**

"We have a missing person," Captain Deakins exclaims. "Marcia Hirsch, last seen exiting the Hirsch Real Estate Company. Her assistant said she left the office about 4 o'clock, for a dentist's appointment, she never showed."

"Who called it in?" Alex asks.

"Her boyfriend a one Scott Pulaski has been calling her cell all afternoon, no answer." He hands a piece of paper to Bobby, "Scott is waiting for you."

**Kings** **County Hospital**

**Brooklyn**

**1970**

"Look you stupid fat bitch get out of my way I want to see my son."

"Janice call security, I've told you repeatedly Mrs. Schroeder…."

"Mrs?" The hand slaps her face, "It's not Mrs."

"Sorry, Ma'am you are not allowed to visit him."

"Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do?"

"You practically burned his arm off, he is under the custody of children's services now, not yours and you have no right."

"He fell into the stove."

He tries not to cry, that only make her angrier, he moves his uninjured arm and his hand covers his face, "Go away, please go away," he says in-between sobs.

He feels a soft touch on his hand, it feels warm and he lowers his arm, "She is leaving now," his attempt at not crying has failed, he rubs his eye with his uninjured hand. "It's alright to cry." She wipes his tears away; her voice is soothing, not harsh and angry like his mother's and her touch is gentle. The only touch he receives from his mother leave bruises on his body. The urge to cry is gone and the feeling of loneliness has faded. She caresses the side of his face, "You have nothing to fear now, Todd." Her words were simple but her sweet yet authoritative way of speaking them, he believed her, he knew he would be all right, for a little while anyway.

******A/N: **Well....what do you guys think? Still interested? 

**Chapter three coming soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Alessa Ippolito, 38, was found beaten about the face," Cragen pauses, "The same injures as with Claire Olsen."

**The Next Day**

Munch places his feet up onto an open draw on his desk, "Neither woman complained to anyone that someone was bothering them, however each woman seems to allow this guy into their apartment."

"Ok, so they know him, same guy different parts of the city, where does he meet them." Fin sits back in his chair as he rubs his eyes, "Claire never dated but Alessa was engaged, was to meet her fiancé that night."

"She was having an affair." Munch states.

"No," Fin shakes his head, "I don't think so, she met this fellow recently, the question is, where?"

**Concord Travel Agency**

Fin begins the questioning, "How long have you worked for Alessa?"

"Six months, no seven," Theresa Allen answers.

"Does she normally work long hours?"

"Yes and usually I have to work long hours with her. That is why I am here now, I have to finish this up and then I'm closing up for the rest of the week. Bosses orders."

"The boss being Alessa's, father." Fin says as he stares at a ocean scene depicted on the wall.

"Yes, because last night I had a prior engagement and left a little after 5."

Munch enters the office, "What happened next door?"

"They had a fire and...."

Fin interjects, "Someone was working their last week to clean it up," he states as a fact not a question.

Monica Bronson is slightly surprise; she nods her head, "Yes."

"Do you remember the name of the company that was hired to clean it up?"

"Sure, they parked their truck right outside my window for three days, the Keller Waste Removal Company."

**Kings** **County Hospital**

**Brooklyn**

**1970**

The bickering in the doorway is heard down the hall, "Enough," an unfamiliar voice bellows and instantaneously the bickering ceases. Whispering is heard, then the same voice says, "No, you can not go in there."

He hears mumbling, cursing to be precise, however the voices are fading. He refuses to wipe the tear that is running down his temple; he doesn't want them to know that he is awake. He turns his head slowly away from the open door, praying that sleep will come. He feels something soft on his temple; "It's alright," the voice is tender and sweet. He opens his eyes and a face that he has never seen before is smiling at him. "They are not allowed in here." Suddenly a feeling of contentment and warmth swirls through his body. She takes his hand, "Close your eyes, Bobby. It's late." He smiles at her and she leans down, pulling the thin sheet up to his neck. Releasing his hand her finger brushes his cheek as she says, "Have a peaceful sleep, sweetheart."

**Bobby's Apartment**

**2003**

The sound of a car honking incessantly wakes him, "Shit," he says as he sits up in the bed. Turning his body to check the time, _three a.m._ He flops back onto the bed, "I forgot about that, she," he runs his long fingers through his hair. "She was the nurse that would come into the room every night." With that fond memory that same feeling eases though him and he is once again asleep.

**Major Case Squad**

"There's been another one." Deakins exclaims.

Alex is well aware of the fact that Bobby has not yet arrived, Deakins however, is oblivious. Bobby reaches his desk as the clock on the wall displays the time, nine-thirty.

"You okay?" Alex asks gingerly as she gestures to the clock on the wall.

He beams a smile at her and she sits back and smiles in return, "I'm fine, just slept a little late this morning."

"Karen McDonnell," Deakins words are not heard by Bobby, his mind is once again on his dream, _why?_ He thinks, he then recalls his dream from the other night, the one with Earl, he hears Earls' voice, _I believe_ _that the two of you have something in common, or should I say….you are_ _both looking for the_ _same thing._ _That woman is a cop. _He rubs his forehead hoping it will help him to remember her name, _Grace Hanadarko_, "Yes that's it." He says aloud.

"What, what's it?" Deakins asks.

"Huh," Bobby looks up at the puzzled expression on his Co's face.

"I ah," _come on man think of something_. Always able to think on his feet or his butt, he sits up, "I think we should look further into past abductions," he pauses. "In....maybe in the southwest."

"Why the southwest?" Deakins asks.

Bobby shrugs his shoulders, "Why not."

"A hunch?" Deakins replies.

"Yes."

"Run with it, we've hit nothing but walls with Marcia, if Alessa was even taken by the same guy."

"I believe he was," Alex states.

"I agree," Bobby winks at his partner, she smiles in return.

Bobby and Alex remain in their seats, silent as they watch Deakins walk across the room to his destination, they wait until he closes his door then sits down.

"A hunch about the southwest? What is that all about?"

"Well maybe not a hunch it was a…." he leans forward and gestures with his hand, for her to do the same.

"Maybe I should crawl up onto the desk," Alex states when they realize that she can only stretch her small frame so far. She stands and walks to his side of the adjoining desks.

"It," he lowers his head, suddenly he feels a might stupid about the dreams, _was….is Earl even_ _real? Is Grace real?_ He slaps the desk with his hand, "Do you trust me?"

The question does take her by surprise, however her answer comes quick and assertively, "Of course I do."

"Every once," he bites his lip as he looks around the room, "Not here, come on let's get a coffee." Alex walks toward the coffee machine, he immediately stands and takes a few long strides and he is next to her, "No, not that crap," he takes a gentle hold of her hand, "Come on, "I'm buying."

**Half an Hour Later**

**Francine's Coffee House**

"Well say something." He sits back in the chair. "You think I've lost it, don't you."

"First, you lost it a long time ago," she starts to laugh, "Kidding," she pats his hand, "People do have psychic dreams about the future." Alex picks up her half drunken cup of coffee, "Where do you know this guy Earl from?"

"I met him when I was kid." _He's a angel, yeah and a minute later the men in the white coats will be here to take me away. _"Anyway," he picks up his cup of coffee, "I have to get in contact with her, Earl must have meant that the both of us are looking for the same man who has committed these abductions in….where ever the hell she's from."

"Are you sure she's a cop."

"Yes, Earl said it was a cop bar," he takes a quick sip of coffee. "She and bartender did not have New York accents."

"Southern?"

"I'm thinking Oklahoma."

**Kings County Hospital**

**Brooklyn 1970**

"Todd," Nurse Vincent calls his name. The seven-year-old boy turns his head at the sound. "We have brought you company." Todd sits up in the bed as the orderlies place a boy in the bed next to him. "He's going to sleep the rest of the night but in the morning you'll have someone to talk to." He smiles slightly. "Now," the nurse says as she pulls up the sheet, careful not to touch his arm, "Lie down and get some sleep, it's late." He smiles at the show of kindness from this stranger.

His cries at night once again return. Dreams that are scary and all the time he is totally alone. He wakes with a start and once again she is there, the same nurse from last night. She comforts him with the simplest of ways, her voice, her touch and her mannerisms soothe away his fears and he is able to once again close his eyes, sleep comes immediately.

The room has a slight stream of sun shining across, Bobby wakes and has to rubs his eyes to adjust to the brightness. He has a bit of trouble recalling what happened, thoughts of how and why are overshadowed by the fullness of his 9 year old bladder. He tries to sit up, and feels pain, not only was his head injured so was the left side of his body. When he moves his arm, he notices the tube that is attached to it, he frowns. He rubs his bandaged head and tries to recall what happened, he remembers the yelling, that is easy, but why he is here? He once again touches his bandaged head, he can see her with the ashtray in her hand, she threw it at him she must have missed her target.

"Hi," he hears a voice from his right side; he turns his head slowly, thankful that he is not alone in this strange room.

"Hi," he mumbles the word, he clears his throat, "Hi," he says louder. Bobby notices the strange covering on the boys' arm, always the inquisitive one he has to ask, "What happened to your arm."

"I….burned it," Todd sits up in the bed, "I fell onto the stove."

Bobby scans the boy's frame from head to toe, "How can you fall onto a stove?" He immediately lies back down onto the bed the sudden movement causes a twinge of pain throughout his body.

"She did it," Todd says softly. He turns his head to face his new roommate. Bobby remains quiet; Todd repeats a little louder this time, "She did it to me, my Mom. She was mad at me for spilling the coffee." Todd begins to cry, tears of pain intertwined with tears of relief.

Bobby's first thought is to tell him not to cry, but he doesn't, "Have you told anyone else?"

"No," Todd sits up in the bed, "Don't," he rubs his eyes, don't you tell anyone, please."

"I won't, don't worry." Bobby rolls onto his side, "I have to go to the bathroom, where? I mean…."

"See that chord by the pillow." Bobby nods as he picks it up, "Hit the button," Todd says. "One of the nurses will come." Todd rolls over on his side, "Did you fall off your bike?"

"Huh," Bobby touches his forehead, "Ah, no I…." he too has told many a fib about his parents but not this time. "My parents were having a fight," he lies down face up on the bed, "What else is knew, anyway I remember my Mom picking up an ashtray, she threw it across the room hoping to hit my Dad but it missed and it hit me."

"Good morning boys," the nurse is young, pretty, and cheerful. A welcome sight for, two young boys.

"Morning," they say in unison.

**That is all....**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Bobby and Alex's investigation into past abductions, throughout the southwest, with the same details, proved to be nil.

"Well," Alex places a piece of hair behind her ear, "Bobby it was a good...."

"Don't patronize me Alex, I knew it was a long shot but it seemed so real, shit." He tosses his pen onto the desk. "That was a waste of four hours of our lives."

"No it wasn't, we had to do it," she stands and walks slowly to his side of the desk, "A hunch, a premonition whatever you want to call it, sometimes they do pan out. The one thing we did figure out is that this fellow is new to this and unfortunately will not stop until he is stopped." She sits on the edge of his desk, "Any more dreams?" She asks softly, so only one pair of ears, Bobby's, will hear.

"Dreams about Earl and Grace?" he asks.

She nods her head.

"No," he answers quickly as he stands.

"Where are you going?" He takes a few steps forward, "Bobby," she calls to him with a raised voice.

He turns, "What​? Ah, need some air, be back in a bit."

She wants to ask if he wants company but she decides not, _give him some space_. "Alright see you later," she says as he raises his arm and waves his hand in the air. _What a character._

**Kings** **County Hospital**

**Brooklyn**

**1970**

The room has only a sliver of light as Bobby opens his eyes awoken by the sound of crying. He calls his roommates' name, "Todd," softly at first. He is just about to repeat Todd's name when he sees her. She sits on the edge of the bed, her words are unclear but he watches intently as Todd turns on his side and closes his eyes. She stands and notices Bobby's open eyes, "Todd was having a bad dream, he didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright, I understand."

"Yes," she sits on the edge of Bobby's bed, "I know you do." She pulls up the sheet as Bobby lies down, "It's late Bobby time to go back to sleep."

"When will they go away? The bad dreams?"

"When you," she pauses as she gazes at the sleeping boy in the next bed. "And Todd are not afraid anymore." She lightly caresses his cheek, "Pleasant dreams, sweetheart."

He too closes his eyes and sleep comes immediately. Todd did not cry the rest of the night, he slept soundly, Bobby did too, and he did have pleasant dreams.

**Bobby's Apartment**

**2003**

He is out of bed and seated in front of the computer screen, he stares at it for a moment then he logs onto the NYPD database, he keys in the name Todd Schroeder.

Part of him is hoping that nothing will come up; he hopes that Todd did not become a statistic like so many neglected and abused children. Bobby frowns when he sees the arrest record and prison time for Todd Christopher Schroeder. Two arrests for DUI and then Second degree murder. His release was 13 months ago. A bar room brawl, unfortunately the man died. Bobby continues to read the case file, Curtis Lawson and Todd had a past relationship they did not like one another due to the fact that two months prior Curtis accused Todd of making a pass at his then girlfriend Susan Strauss. Todd denied it and a fight broke out, the circumstance that caused Curtis to lose his life, was the same.

"All right, he has a temper that does not go hand in hand with abduction. Todd you are messing up my mind man, every damn day."

He reaches for the mouse to power off, he pauses, he continues to search, "I need more information," he finds what he seeks and gets a print out of Todd's driver's license with his current address. He continues to search, finds that he filed for income tax last year and Bobby is able to obtain Todd's place of employment and the address. "Hope he's still working there. I'll have a talk with him….and say what? Hey Todd, remember me? I've been dreaming about you….yeah right. No, that approach won't work." He rubs his eyes, "I'll follow him, that's it. See where he goes and then…." he jots the address down of the Keller Waste Removal Company and Todd's home address. Bobby says the name aloud, "Keller Waste Removal Company," he repeats the name a few times, "I know that name....shit...that was the name on the truck that was parked outside Marcia's office." He stares at the name on the screen. "It is you, isn't it Todd....but why?"

He sits motionless for a moment then decides to do one more search, he finds the home address of Lois Schroeder, Todd's mother. Minutes later he finally powers off the computer, "Ok, now all I have to do is convince Eames," he sits back in the chair to stretch out his legs. "Actually Alex won't be too tough to convince, Deakins," he smirks. "I know, we won't tell him."

**The Next Morning**

The morning paper a cup of coffee and a toasted English muffin. Bobby sits at the kitchen table, reading the headline, 'Third Women Found Viciously Attacked'. He reads through the article, the SVU detectives are at a lose for a suspect. 'No DNA, no witnesses' Detective Odafin Tutuola is quoted as saying. "Fin," Bobby says aloud.

He searches the table for his cell phone, he retrieves it and punches in the number of Odafin, which he calls him from time to time, just to piss him off. After three rings, _"Tutuola,"_ he answers.

"Hey Odafin," Bobby can hear the exasperated tone.

"_Goren, you ass....what's up?"_

"Reading the paper this morning, about your case. I ah....I think we may be looking for the same man."

"_No shit, and his name would be?"_

**Major Case Squad**

"SVU is investigating three brutal attacks on women, each woman worked near or in a building that a waste removal company was working." Alex frowns, "I spoke with Fin this morning."

"Have they questioned these people?"

"Yes they have, all the employes are ex-cons, none of them have a history of violence against women, or men except....Todd Schroeder. Served an 18 year stretch for second degree murder."

"Anything prior to that?"

"A couple of DUI's but he's been in prison since he was 22, he is now 40." He tosses the file onto his desk as he leans back in the chair, "It's another long shot but..."

"Come on let's go and have a talk with Todd."

Bobby can only smile.

**Later That Morning**

"Couldn't be easy could it," Alex says. "He's not home."

"No of course not, we have to work each second on this one." Bobby says as he bangs once again on the closed door.

"Come on Bobby let's go." As they turn away from the door a short stout man spies them.

"Looking for Todd?"

Alex answers, "Yes," she is about to show the man her gold shield.

"No need, I now a cop when I see one," he stuffs his hands in his pockets, "If you think I know where he is? Well I don't but if and when you find him, remind him that he owes me fifty bucks."

Bobby speaks for the first time, "Fifty bucks? For what?"

"Poker game, last week." They stand motionless as they watch the man walk past them and down the hall.

They return to the squad room, Bobby makes himself comfortable at his desk as Alex brings Deakins up to date on their progress of their case, two missing woman.

She returns, "Deakins agrees that it is a long shot but he has our back." Bobby nods his head, listening to what she said but his thoughts are elsewhere."Now where are you going?" Alex asks as Bobby removes himself from his chair..

"To make a phone call," a few long strides and he is by her side, "I'm going to call Oklahoma."

"Really?" Alex's voice squeaks just a tad.

"I, I need to, it's making me crazy not knowing, what if she is searching for this guy, only for another crime not at all like this one."

"That is possible," she nods her head, "Go on, call her," Alex pats his back. She resumes her seat as she watches him enter the visitor's room.

He stares at the phone on the table, he expels a long breathe then picks up the receiver. Detective Butch Ada, answers the phone at the major crime squad in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. For a moment there is silence on the line due to Bobby's uncertainty and a feeling of shyness. He clears his throat, he then gets the courage to say, "Detective Hanadarko, please."

"_Sure," _he hears the phone click then a country and western riff is heard on the line.

"_Hanadarko,"_ he hears the same voice as in the dream, he now knows for sure that she is very real. The smile he flashes is seen by only one, Alex. She lowers her gaze and begins to write up a report.

"Detective, my name is Bobby Goren."

Grace turns her chair away from her fellow detectives, _"Hey Bobby, I was thinking of giving you a call. Are you trying to figure out what Earl meant?"_

"Yes I thought I knew....we are in the mists of two abductions and I was certain that you were also hunting him down, but...."

"_So I was right you are a cop. One of these days Earl will just tell us like it is."_

He laughs, "You ah, you been seeing him long?"

"_Almost two years, what about you?"_

"Not since I was a teenager, and then the dream," he pauses for a moment then he takes a chance, "Does the name Todd Schroeder mean anything to you?"

She pauses, he can tell she is searching her brain, _"No, that name is not familiar to me. Is he your suspect?"_

"Yes, no, I'm not sure....I've been....I've been dreaming about him a lot, I met him in the hospital when we were kids. His Mom stuck his arm onto an open flame on the stove."

"_Shit, career criminal."_

"No, though he was recently released from prison after serving an 18 year stretch for second degree murder, bar fight."

"_Seen a lot of those in my time."_

Bobby expels a hardy laugh, "Yeah me too, even been in a couple, about a million years ago."

"_Me too."_

He chuckles remembering the feisty petite woman from his dream, and he can tell she is telling the truth. "Thanks for talking to me Grace and good luck to you, you know about finding whatever it is that we are suppose to find."

She laughs heartily, _"You too Bobby, take care of yourself."_

"Take care Grace."

He cradles the phone and when he looks up Alex is standing in the doorway. The look on her face is one of sadness. "Another dead end," she asks.

He nods as he says, "Sorry Alex, for all of this." He stands suddenly, "Come on, let's have a talk with Lois Schroeder."

She follows him, "Lois Schroeder, who the hell is she?"

"Todd's mother."

**A Bronx Apartment Building**

Lois Schroeder answers the door looking tired and ill, sixty years of drinking, smoking and hatred of life. "Lois Schroeder," Bobby states as he takes a step forward, sticking his shield within three inches of her face. He purposely places his foot into the room making it impossible for Lois to close the door. "We, Detective Eames and I were wondering if you have seen Todd recently?"

She turns away, they enter, "Not for over a year, we….what has he done now?"

Alex answers, "We're not sure that he did...."

Bobby interjects as he crosses the room, "So how did it feel when you grabbed his arm and pressed it over the flame? Did it make you feel powerful?"

She turns to face him, "I never did that, he fell…."

"Bull shit, you did it to him, every day you kicked him down because you were kicked around, if you had any love for him you would and should have let him go."

Alex grabs Bobby by the elbow, "Bobby it's too late, it's over and done." He is about to object, "Bobby let it go." He takes a step back as he nods his head.

"Come on Alex, let's get the hell out of here. The air is making me sick."

**Across the Street from the Keller Waste Removal Company**

It is close to 8 pm before they catch sight of Todd as he struts out of the garage that harbors one of the two trucks. "Damn he's a big dude," Bobby says as he continues to stare.

"Let me see the photo?" Alex asks. Bobby hands it to her as he keeps his focus on Todd. She looks at the photo and then the man before them. "That's him; he's no taller than you."

"I know it's just that...." _the last time I saw him he was about 3 and a half feet tall."_

"It's just what?"

"He's leaving, come on Alex, let's follow him."

**That is all for now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Marcia and Karen each lie on a table. A thin sheet is all that lay atop their naked bodies, they shiver from the coolness in the air of the damp basement. Their eyes and mouth are covered, they begin to shake with fear when they hear him enter the room, they know who he is and though they realize that another women is in the room they have not been able to communicate. They cannot recall how many times they have been raped, or how long they have been here or what day it is.

Their arms and legs have become numb from their inactivity, however when they sense that he is near they try to move and make noise, it is futile. The handcuffs and ropes keep them in place and the tape across their mouths silence their screams. Once again Marcia can feel him enter her, she no longer feels the pain.

**Kings County Hospital**

**Brooklyn 1970**

"Bobby, are you ready?" Social worker Margaret Allen asks as she enters the room. Exhaling softly when she notices Todd's empty bed.

"Yes I am," he says excitedly looking forward to the adventure; at least that is what he's been telling himself for the past few days.

Moments later, they are walking side by side down the hall. Bobby likes Margaret, she is very pretty and she has been very nice to him and Todd. As they approach the exit, Bobby suddenly stops walking. "Margaret, isn't Todd coming?"

She reaches down and tugs on his arm gently, he pulls his arm back, "No!" He screams and startles himself, "We have to go back and get Todd." He pulls on her arm, "Come on," he pulls again. "We have to get Todd, please."

Keeping a gentle hold on his arm, "Bobby," she bends down to look into his tear filled eyes, "Bobby, Todd is going home."

"Home," Bobby shakes his head feverishly, "No he can't go home she'll hurt him again."

Margaret stands upright trying to find the perfect words to appease a distraught nine-year old boy, "Bobby I'm sorry but I am not the one that makes those decisions." She holds out her hand for him to take hold, he crosses his arms in a defiant pose, "Bobby I promise I will visit Todd every week," she says in a soft tone.

He rubs his eyes, "You will?"

"Yes I will," she says assertively.

He takes a hold of her hand and they begin once again to walk down the hall toward the exit. Bobby takes a quick glance behind him, hoping that he never again has to stay in this hospital.

_Did you Margaret, do you keep that promise? Somehow, I doubt it, too many kids and not enough days in the week. _

The memory of two and half months spent at the home of Jonathan and Randi Mazzo flash through his mind and with the memory is a grin a mile wide. The six-bedroom home had a huge backyard and a swimming pool, it was very cool. Jonathan and Randi, were an elderly couple; well when you are nine you think people in their forties are elderly. They had no children of their own and they opened up their home to boys who had nowhere to go or their parents needed to get their shit together. Bobby was the latter. For the first few days he would stare at the front door from time to time hoping to see Todd walk through, he never did.

_I use to think about you everyday man, but as the days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months I too forgot about you._

"So," Alex says as she adjusts her position in the driver's seat of the car to face her partner.

"Huh," his startled manner is not concealed from his partner, he lifts the paper cup to his lips and finishes the last drop of his second cup of coffee, "So, so what?"

"I don't know, you've been much to quiet. Tell me, what are you thinking about?"

He exhales as he rubs a day's worth of whiskers on his face, "How and why people do the things they do."

"Like Lois."

"Yeah, I'm sure her childhood sucked but why after getting pregnant, on Todd's birth certificate there is no father listed. Anyway, why not give him up, show some compassion. It was as if she kept him so she could use him as an excuse for the way she lived her life," he adjusts his position in the seat, trying to stretch his legs, to no avail. "Why should a child, be subjected to a life like that?"

She taps his arm, "Look Bobby," Alex points forward, "Our friend is taking a walk."

"Come on, let's follow him," he opens the car door. "I need to get out of this car. My legs are aching."

"Your legs and my butt," she blushes slightly at the grin on his face. "You want to say something to me?"

"Who, me?" he says as he winks at her.

They follow Todd as he rounds the corner and after walking three blocks, he ventures into a bar. "Drink?" Bobby asks.

"We're on duty."

"I won't tell," he holds the door open for her to enter. "Kidding, I'm kidding. Well they serve food, let's get something to eat, I'm starved; besides I have to go to the bathroom."

**An Hour Later**

Todd sits at the bar, slowly sipping his third mug of beer, talking to no one. A few women approach him but he just smiles and politely tells them that he is not interested.

"I don't know Bobby, he seems so calm." Alex takes a long sip of her second ginger ale, "If he is the same man who has not only abducted two women but has beaten three others you would think…."

Bobby crosses his arms across his chest as he sits back in the chair, "He's calm because he has satisfied himself, he's seen them." He lowers his arms and leans across the table, speaking softly. If one would look at them you would think that he was whispering sweet nothings. "We know that he is not harboring Marcia and Karen at his apartment, he has them somewhere else. He left the apartment," he places his hand on her forearm, "The back way."

"You think he knows that we followed him?"

"No," he shakes his head. "I don't think so, he's in a world of his own, no one else matters to him now but Marcia and Karen. He may have gone that way so no one would see him leave the building or it's a shortcut to where he has them."

He doesn't want to stare at the red-haired man but he continues to do so. "Bobby," Alex taps his arm, "Stop staring at him," she whispers.

"Yeah," Bobby lowers his gaze, "We might as well go home."

"We could bring him in for questioning, we know for a fact that the company that he works for was near the vicinity where Marcia and Karen were taken."

"In here or outside?"

"Let's wait until he goes home, the car is parked outside his apartment, remember?"

…**.That is all for now....**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

As Todd begins his journey home, Bobby and Alex follow, their experience precedes them; Todd is oblivious to the couple following him. They walk with arms linked as not to arouse suspicion. Todd keeps a steady pace; Bobby and Alex remain a good 20 to 25 feet behind, talking and laughing. Beneath the laughter is the thought and anticipation that Todd may bypass his apartment and return to were he has hidden Marcia and Karen.

Alex gently nudges Bobby in his ribs, "Looks as if someone had the same idea." She says referring to the sight of Munch and Fin.

"Todd Schroeder," Munch states plainly.

Todd nods his head as he scans the faces of the men before him, "I remember you two, you where the ones who asked me questions about Claire Olsen."

"Yes," Munch answers, "Yes we did and now we want you to come with us to answer some more questions."

"Turn around," Todd notices the shining metal in Fin's hand, "Todd Schroeder you have...."

Alex grabs Fins arm. "Wait a minute, we've been following him for hours, if he's going anywhere, he's coming with us."

Munch steps to his left so he can face Alex, "I don't think so."

Fin dangles his set of cuffs in the air, "No way Eames," Fin says excitedly. "Claire was his first victim," he closes one cuff and proceeds to place the other one on Todds' left wrist.

"Kidnapping," Alex says sharply, "He's abducted two women."

"Have you heard about Claire and Alessas' injuries, not to mention the brutality of what he did to Savannah Torres' face......"

"Stop it!" Bobby's voice echoes in the night. He takes a step forward, then with one hand, he grabs a hold of Todd's arm and pulls him toward him, "We'll take him to 1PP and you and Munch can have first crack at him." Bobby opens the passenger door of the SUV, not waiting or caring if any of his colleagues object, he helps Todd into the seat.

Munch, Fin and Alex take quick glances at one another, she smiles while Munch and Fin are just a bit intimidated to put up an argument, however they know it is not only the right solution it is the best solution.

**An Hour Later**

"How long have they been in there?" Deakins asks as he closes the door to the observation room.

Bobby and Alex remain focused on the three men in the interrogation room, "About half an hour," Alex says as she turns her gaze away and focuses on her C.O.

Bobby exhales softly as he rubs his eyes, "They have shown him photos of the injured women. He hasn't responded to them. There is no physical evidence linking Todd to these women, except a suspicion that Todd is the one that beat them." Bobby takes a step away from the glass, "He hasn't said a word."

Deakins stuffs his hand in his pockets as he stares at the tall red-haired man who offers a strong resemblance to Opie Taylor. "Do we have enough for an arrest?"

Silence from the partners, who take a quick glance at one another both offering a frown. "No Captain," Alex breaks the silence.

"Maybe he is innocent." Deakins states with authority.

"No," Bobby says solemnly, "He's guilty, he is not only responsible for the attacks but also for the abductions."

"We'll be back." The trio looks toward the glass when they hear Munchs' voice. Todd remains seated with his hands interlocked on the table.

"The walls in my apartment have more of a personality than that guy," Munch says.

Bobby and Alex offer a small smirk at the remark as they walk across the little room toward the door, "Good luck," Fin says.

Todd does not raise his head at the sound of the door opening he continues to stare at his hands. "Todd Schroeder, I'm Detective Eames, this is my partner Detective Goren." Todd sits still and keeps his head down. "We are investigating the disappearance of Marcia Hirsch and Karen McDonnell." Not even the mention of their names cause him to lift his gaze. "The one thing that we have discovered, along with Detectives Munch and Fin, is that you have been in the area at the same time as these women." Alex sets the photos on the table, calling out each woman's name. Still no response. "Todd where are Marcia and Karen?" Alex asks hoping to catch him off guard.

"He hasn't even raised his head since he sat down, nothing bothers this guy." Deakins says.

"Maybe he's on something."

"It's possible Fin," Munch nods his head, "It's very possible," he pauses then takes a few steps closer to the glass, "He didn't talk to us why would they think that he would talk to them. Eames is showing him the photos of the victims, this guy doesn't say anything."

"He's not denied anything," Deakins scratches the back of his head, "He's not screaming you have the wrong guy or asking for a lawyer, nothing."

Alex sits, seemingly becoming tired of talking to herself, "That is some nasty scar on your arm," Bobby says softly speaking for the first time. Todd covers as much of the scare as he can with his large hand. "It wasn't an accident, was it?" Bobby asks.

Todd lifts his head for the first time, "Ah," he clears his throat, "Yes it was, I fell onto the stove, when I was trying to get…." He looks up at the man who asked the question.

Bobby leans forward, "Your Mom did that, didn't she, because you knocked over her coffee."

"What the hell is he doing?" Munch asks as he places his hands on his hips, "Talk to him about the crimes, shove the photos in his face."

"He will, when it's time," Deakins puffs out his chest, "Just watch and listen."

Todd leans back in the chair, Bobby notices this and he too sits back not wanting to make Todd feel crowded. "Don't make assumptions that you can not prove, if you checked out my childhood, you would see it was an accident." Bobby doesn't answer, all these years and he still can't bring himself to admit, to so-called people of authority, that his mother placed his arm on the stove.

He lowers his head once again, he remembers….

**Brooklyn 1970**

"She did it," Todd says softly. He turns his head to face his new roommate. Bobby remains quiet; Todd repeats a little louder this time, "She did it to me, my Mom. She was mad at me for spilling the coffee." Todd begins to cry, tears of pain intertwined with tears of relief.

"Have you told anyone else?"

"No," Todd sits up in the bed, "Don't," he rubs his eyes, don't you tell anyone, please."

"I won't, don't worry."

Todd lifts his head and those same brown eyes are staring at him. "I was afraid to tell them Bobby, fuck!" he hits the table with his fist.

As Alex stands she mouths the word, "Bobby?"

Bobby touches her forearm, to steady her, she trusts him with her life and just by the touch of his hand on her arm she knows that she is safe, she makes no further movement. "Margaret knew what happened she never believed your Mom."

"Don't call her my Mom!" Todds' face turns as red as his hair, "She's not a Mom!" He bellows with excitement.

Bobby concedes, "Ok," he holds his hands in the air, "Lois."

"Seven days in a hospital room," Todd says solemnly. "Where the best seven days of my life, never again did I find anyone else to talk to." Todd sits forward in the chair, placing his arms on the table, "Remember the nurse who would come in to visit us every night?"

Bobby smiles as he nods his head, "Yes I remember her."

"I can remember her being there but I don't or can't recall what she looked like."

Bobby turns his head away trying to recall the face, he can't. "Did she? Margaret," Todd's voice startles Bobby slightly, "Did she really?"

"Ah," he shakes his head. "Yes she did, she told me so." Bobby pauses for a moment. "The day I left the hospital, I thought...." He finds it hard to look Todd in the eye. "I thought you were going to come with us."

"I went home with Lois, where did you go?"

"I went to a foster home, they were nice people," he lowers his head, feeling ashamed that he got the chance that Todd should have gotten. "After my time there my parents, just like your," he bites his lip. "Lois, my parents convinced the powers that be that I would be all right at home. Things were different," he nods his head. "They didn't lie about that, the fighting ceased because now they barely spoke to one another, it was hard to talk to my Dad, he was never there."

"Lois was sick but she could fool them, they had no clinical word for what she was….is." Todd lowers his arms to his side, "I thought that they liked me Bobby, but they didn't they just used me to get what they wanted so I used them to get what I wanted." Alex holds her hand to her mouth, Todd notices. "You think I'm shit don't you?" Todd leans forward, Alex keeps her position, "Well you're right, I am."

"Where are they Todd? Where are Marcia and Karen?" She asks sternly.

Todd frowns as he sits back in the chair, placing his hands behind his head. "Are they still alive," she asks, hoping to get some kind of reaction from him. Todd remains as he did before, silent.

"He doesn't want to give them up." Deakins says.

"He wants them for himself, forever." Fin responds. Munch agrees by nodding his head.

"Todd," Bobby says his name softly, "You can't keep them forever, you know that."

"Shit," the word is spoken simultaneously by Deakins, Munch and Fin.

Todd nods his head, "I....I haven't hurt them Bobby, they are not like the others, those bitches were just like Lois."

"They aren't Lois, Todd, you hurt them, you had no right to touch them, any of them, no matter how shitty your life has been." Bobby wags his finger in Todd's face, "You are responsible for how your life has turned out, not Lois and certainly not...." Bobby stands and picks up the photos of the five women. Calling out their names as he sets them on the table,"Claire, Alessa, Marcia, Karen and Savannah." Bobby watches as Todd glances quickly at the photos, not wanting to look at the carnage that he caused to Claire, Alessa and Savannah. Bobby resumes his seat, "Tell me Todd, tell me where Karen and Marcia are.? Are they still alive?"

"I never wanted to kill them Bobby, you have to believe me."

"I do Todd, I believe you. Come on man, tell me, where are they?"

"They are in Lois's old house, in the basement."

"How the hell did he do that?" Munch asks shaking his head in disbelief.

"Who cares," Fin answers smiling broadly at his once upon a time partner. "Come on let's get in on this rescue." Deakins, Munch and Fin join Goren and Eames in the hall.

Deakins pats Bobby on his back, "Good job," he catches Alex's eye, "Both of you."

…**.That is all for now.**...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Marcia wakes and it is as it has been for days, no light do to the covering over her eyes. She starts to struggle with the bindings, Karen can hear her, and both women try in a vain effort to move their heads and extremities. Muffled screams are heard as each woman hears the door open. He's coming back, they think and they try to scream the word, NO! However, once again it is futile. The footsteps on the stairs, footsteps, more than one set, once again muffled screams. The only light in the room is switched on, Marcia's blindfold is removed, and she sees before her a woman with short dark blonde hair and a sweet caring smile, "Marcia Hirsch," Marcia only nods, "I'm Alex."

Karen's blindfold is removed and she sees a tall man, yes but with dark hair and warm brown eyes, she smiles under the tape that is across her mouth. "Karen McDonnell," he removes the tape.

"Thank God." she says with a raspy voice.

"No, I'm Bobby," her eyes light up as she smiles and he smiles in return.

**Later that Day**

**Press Conference**

Captain Deakins stands to the left and Captain Cragen to the right of the police commissioner, "We have apprehended the man who abducted Marcia Hirsch and Karen McDonnell," the commissioner says, with a twinge of excitement in his voice. "He is also responsible for the horrific beatings of Claire Olsen, Alessa Ippolito and Savannah Torres. His name," he pauses as flashes from cameras are pointing at his face. "Todd Christopher Schroeder, he is 40 years old. He was born in Brooklyn and lives there still. Detectives from the Major Case Squad and Special Victims worked many, many long hours to discover the identity of this culprit."

**1PP**

**Holding Cell**

"We found them Todd and they are going to be fine, physically anyway," Bobby says as he walks up to the cell where Todd has spent the last few hours. "They are a little malnourished and will be in need of a fantastic therapist because of you." Bobby stares at the still form on the cot, "Did you hear what I said, you selfish son of a bitch."

"Don't you want to know why?" Todd asks as he removes his tired body from the cot.

"I know why Todd and believe it or not I understand, you were weak."

"You know what, Bobby? I don't care anymore, no one ever gave a fuck about me, why should I…."

Bobby bangs on the cell door, causing Todd to take a step back, "Cut the crap, don't give me that poor abused kid shit, a lot of kids are abused, physically," he pauses to take a long cleansing breath, "As well as emotionally."

Todd puffs out his chest as he stands, most of the time when he does he towers over people, but not this time, his chest quickly deflates. "You're mom ever stick your arm on the stove, or use you to get extra money because her boyfriend wanted a little more excitement."

"No, I said I understood Todd that's all." Bobby leans his shoulder against the door, "My ole man was a great magician."

"What?"

"He had a great way of making me disappear."

Todd turns his back and places it against the bars, "Never knew my father, I'll bet Lois didn't know who he was either."

"You had choices to make Todd and you fucked up."

"I know, I….they made me so angry, their voices the way they talked down to people, I lost it."

"I'm not the one to talk to about an insanity defense."

"I didn't," Todd turns to face Bobby who has his back turned against the bars, "I'm not saying that, I just want people to know why, all I could think about when I was with them was, it's my turn to finally get what I want." Todd once again turns his back to the bars and slides down, slowly. He sits on the floor, and then pulls his legs up to his chest, "You're right Bobby, I am selfish and weak."

"They will be coming soon to take you to Rikers."

Todd hears footsteps walking away from him, "Will you visit me?" Todd asks as he turns his head to face, his long ago roommate.

Bobby nods his head as he slips his hands into his pockets, "Sure," he reaches for the door knob, "Watch your back Todd."

Alex begins a search of her missing partner; Deakins notices this and inquires, "Alex, have you lost something?"

"Yes Captain, my partner."

"Did he say anything about Todd to you?"

"No," she shakes her head, "Not yet."

Deakins and Alex scan the large room and their eyes focus on the missing man, he is in the visitors office, turning a paper cup filled with coffee in his hands. He never raises his head when he hears the door open, "What are you doing in here?" No answer from him, Alex takes a few steps closer. Deakins is on her heels, "Bobby," she places her hand on his arm, nudging him gently, "Are, are you alright?"

He can feel their stare, they don't ask the question but he knows they want to. He smiles into the cup then lifts it to his lips, taking one quick sip from the lukewarm beverage. "He was seven and I was nine, we spent seven days together in a hospital room." He says in a monotone voice, trying to distance himself from the event. "Todd was there because of the burns on his arm." He sits up and slowly slides the cup across the table. "My parents were having a fight and Mom picked up a glass ashtray to throw at my Dad," he shrugs his shoulders, "Well it missed him and hit me in the head and I fell back into the kitchen counter. When I woke up in the hospital the kid next to me was Todd." He looks up at the faces of two people who usually don't have a problem expressing what they are thinking, "Freaky, huh?"

Alex pulls out one of the four chairs in the room and sits down next to Bobby, "Definitely."

"He remembered you," Deakins say as he too mimics Alex's previous movements, "He might not have confessed to anything if it wasn't for you."

"I don't know about that," Bobby sits back in the chair stretching his legs under the table, "But I know one thing for sure, he wasn't going to stop until someone stopped him."

A comforting silence fills the room if only for a minute. "They sent him home to his mother?" Alex asks as her voice cracks.

"Yes, my mother was mentally ill and his was," he uses his fingers to make quote slashes, "Normal and look how he turned out." Bobby scrubs his face with his hands, "He whimpered."

"What?" Alex and Deakins say simultaneously.

Bobby continues, "He would whimper, no." Bobby slaps the table with his, "He would cry in his sleep every night."

The ringing cell phone startles the trio, "Damn," Deakins says. He stands as he flips open the phone, "Excuse me," he says. Bobby and Alex nod. Opening the door, he answers his call, "Deakins," the door closes softly behind him.

"I did too a few times and this nurse, she always seemed to show up when one of us started. She would gently wake us and say no one is going to hurt us here that we were safe, it was as if she was there for the sole purpose of comforting us." He shakes his head, "Never saw her in the day time, only when it got dark and scary."

"That is so sweet she must have been a remarkable women."

"Yeah," he smiles not only remembering his recent dreams about her but for her gentle touch and sweet voice, he whispers, "Pleasant dreams Bobby." He clears his throat fully aware that Alex heard the words, "I did, every night after she came into the room." Bobby picks up the empty cup of coffee and tosses it into the trash. "Alex?"

"Yes Bobby."

"Ever know of a nurse who works six nights in a row at a hospital?"

"No," she leans forward. "Who was she?"

"I'm not sure, you know," he crosses his arm across his chest. "I can remember all that she did," he sits back in the chair. "But I can't, when Todd said that he couldn't remember what she looked like I have been trying all day to recall her face, I can't."

Alex's phone rings, she hesitates before opening it. Bobby smiles as he uncrosses his arms, "Go ahead, maybe it's your niece," he leans forward "Reminding you that it is her birthday tomorrow."

Alex frowns, "How did you know that?"

"I heard you talking to her yesterday."

She pats his arm as she stands, "Thanks, you're sweet." Alex answers the call and it is her niece, "Hi honey," she reaches for the doorknob. Alex leaves the room closing the door softly behind her.

Bobby laughs aloud as he feels a presence in the room, "Hey Earl."

…**.That is all for now….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok I have played around with the time line on this story. Yes, the year of the story is 2003 and Deakins is the C.O. but I am going to reference Alex's abduction by Jo Gage.**

**Chapter Eight**

"She wasn't a nurse was she?" Bobby asks as he lifts his head to focus on the man from his dream and his past.

"No she wasn't….not a nurse in that sense."

"Did you, did you know Earl? Did you know he was going to grow up and do these horrible things?"

"He made all his own decisions Bobby; he was in charge of his fate as were you."

Bobby waves his hand across his face, "I know, I know, free will,"

"I would visit him but," Earl sits down across from him. "Sometimes no matter what you do people won't and don't listen." He leans forward, "You feel responsible, why?"

"No, not responsible, maybe a bit….Why was I given the chance that day? It should have been him."

"You have nothing to feel guilty about?"

Bobby makes a move to stand but decides against it and sits back in the chair, running his fingers through his hair. "You know what he said to me," he laughs. "Of course you do," Earl sits back smiling, "Seven days spent in a hospital and they were the best days in his whole life, after all these years." Bobby chuckles ever so softly, "Now I know what he meant when he said they were the best days of his life, he felt safe and at peace, come to think of it, so did I."

"She was there to comfort two very frighten boys."

"She did, I know my family was screwed up, but he was so scared of that woman. He never told anyone but me what she did to him." Bobby expels a long breath. "When I see Todd now all I see is that frighten little boy who was let down by people who should have protected him."

"You think Todd knows what he did was wrong?"

"Of course," Bobby says as he rubs his eyes, "But he doesn't care anymore, he has no feelings left, they disappeared as soon as he went back home to live with that woman." Bobby pushes away from the table, "You should have helped him Earl," he says excitedly with a twinge of anger in his voice.

"Bobby we can only do what you let us." He says sternly. "People have a tendency to hurt one another, over and over again."

Bobby's anger is soon deflated, "That's for damn sure," he nods his head in agreement. "I see it everyday."

The door opens and Bobby looks up, the frown on Alex's face expresses exactly what she is thinking. Where in the hell did this guy come from? And how did he get in here? She stares at the stranger, without an ID badge.

"Alex, this is Earl." A mousy sounding hi escapes her lips. Bobby turns his head away from her as he smiles broadly, "So, what did your niece have to say?" He asks casually.

"You were right," she states plainly as she walks further into the room, she feels no fear from the stranger only a sense that she wants to get closer to him. "She called to remind me about her birthday and that she wanted me to ask you to come."

He cannot hide his elation as he raises his head to catch her eye, "Really," he clears his throat, "I mean yes I'd like to go."

"Good," she takes another step closer to the two men, "then it is all set for tomorrow." Silence, if silence was a sound that is all that is heard. A ringing cell phone startles all of them. Alex once again excuses herself from the room as she answers another important call, this time her mother.

As her conversation with her mother develops, her mind is searching for when she met that man, she feels a connection to him but he does not look familiar at all. How is that possible? She thinks to herself. _"Alex,"_ her mothers' voice disrupts her thoughts, she snaps back, "What," then bites her lip. "Yes Mom I'm here, just very busy right now, you know chasing the scum of the earth."

"She worries about you," Earl says.

He frowns, "How do you….you've spoken to her?"

"Yes after she was abducted I visited her at the hospital, she told me that she hoped that you were taking care of yourself and getting some sleep along with food, but at the same time she hoped that you would find the son of a bitch that abducted her."

A soft chuckle escapes his lips at the thought of her saying those words, "It took awhile but I did it."

"No one ever doubted that you would," Earl intertwines his fingers as he lays his hands on the desk, "But you."

"I was scared I knew in my gut that I was somehow responsible."

"Why? Because you at one time in your life you had an association with them?"

Bobby nods his head, "Yeah."

"No," Earl says the word sternly, "Not your fault and you have nothing to feel guilty about. You think she blames you?"

He shrugs his shoulder, "I….I don't know, maybe."

"You trust me?"

Bobby cannot say no, "Yes I do."

"Well," Earl rubs his chin, "How can I say this, she doesn't."

Bobby offers a slight smile, reassured a bit but not totally convinced. "I've been thinking a lot about the first time we met."

Earl smiles in return, as Bobby purposely changes the subject, due to the fact, that he is aware that Bobby is not thoroughly convinced, "You were just a kid, a lost, confused kid. No matter how responsible you may have been, going to school, working nights and," he emphasizes the word. "Taking care of your mother, you were afraid of the future even though you never admitted that to yourself."

"One thing I did learn is that getting wasted never solved anything it just prolonged it. I often wonder what would have happened if I drove home that night," he pauses as he reflects on the evening of drinking. "If I even would have made it home," Bobby raises his head to catch Earl's eyes. "Do you know?"

"No, but the odds that you would have made it home that day. Were very slim, not to mention someone else." Earl leans forward, "Bobby," he says his name with a fatherly tone to it, "I didn't stop you from putting that key into the ignition," Earl sits back in the chair, pointing his finger at him, "You did."

Silence overtakes the room, a comfortable and comforting silence, Earl stands and Bobby looks up, "You're leaving? Aren't you going to tell me what it is that I've been searching for?" Bobby stands, "Have you told Grace?"

Earl's smirk at times can be irritating but at the same time it is sweet, "You," he points to Bobby, "And Grace are both detectives and you can't see what is right in front of your eyes." He places his hand on Bobby's shoulder, "There is more to life than poking and prodding dead bodies, you are still a young man, don't let this life pass you by."

Bobby lowers his head as he contemplates the words, when he looks up, Earl is gone and Alex has taken his place.

…**.That is all….**

…**.BYE….**

**Many thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the ending. **

**A little subtle but I think it says it in the last line.**


End file.
